The Art of Retaliation
by bechloeislove
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt.: "strangegameprofessor asked: hey, i got a prompt for you. could you possibly do a story where Beca starts a bar fight to defend Chloe's honor or something" Pitch Perfect, Oneshot, BeChloe


**A/N: this is for a prompt from tumblr user strangegameprofessor. thanks for the prompt angel face. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you guys for reading! I love you. **

* * *

Beca was happy to finally be off of work after working a seven-hour day shift at the radio station. She wasn't exactly used to working daytime shifts, but Aaron, one of the other worked at the station, couldn't make it in to work so she agreed to fill in for him. The day was very tiring, and she was feeling pretty exhausted until she walked directly over to Chloe's apartment from the radio station to be greeted with a smiling girlfriend.

"Hey babe." The older girl said as she walked through the door. She was sitting on the couch cross-legged trying to find something to watch on TV. Beca walked directly over to the couch to kiss her before lying down over her lap and let out a sigh of relief when Chloe's fingers began running through her hair. The redhead leaned down to kiss the side of her head. "Rough day?" Beca groaned in response. Her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Mhm, but it's better now… You're gonna make me fall asleep." She said, smiling lightly. Chloe looked at her brightly and lifted the smaller girl's head carefully. She moved her legs out from underneath her body and adjusted herself behind Beca's body, draping her arm over her torso.

"Nap time." Beca said as she rolled over and nuzzled her face in to Chloe's shoulder before drifting in to a nap with her girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey, Aubrey wants me to go with her to this dinner party at her house tonight." Chloe said as she walked in to the living room carrying a glass of water. Aubrey had invited her knowing that Chloe was one of the only people who could stabilize her around her family and when she was around, her parents acted somewhat civil.

"Okay. Jesse wants me to go to a bar with him and Benji for his birthday. He's not excited about being able to drink as Jesse is. He said he's planning on getting him blackout drunk and Benji's face was priceless." Beca laughed. "And I have no doubt that they're going to need a DD, so I think that it would be in everyone's best interests if I went." Chloe smiled at her girlfriend sitting next to her on the couch.

"Make sure to tell Benji happy birthday for me. And don't try to pick up any girls from the bar." She grinned.

"Oh no, believe me, he suggested a strip club at first and I shot that down." She shuddered and Chloe smiled even bigger. "I mean, he only wanted to go there for his own humor, I'm sure Benji would hate it, but I just can't imagine why anyone would want to go there. And I can't handle the thought of being around a bunch of trashy half-naked girls when I'd rather just be with you." She leaned over and grabbed Beca's face and climbed in to her lap.

"I don't care what you say," **kiss** "you are the sweetest" **kiss** "hopeless romantic" **kiss** "that I have ever met" **kiss** "and I love you." She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck and held her tight.

"I love you too." Beca returned the smile and embrace. "And don't worry, as long as you aren't there, I won't be checking anyone out." Chloe held her even tighter. She really knew that she had nothing to worry about. Beca had yet to do anything to hurt her before and she trusted her completely, so she wasn't looking forward to anything happening in the future.

* * *

"Ready to go munchkin?" is what Beca was greeted with when she opened her door. She saw Jesse and Benji standing there. Chloe had left not too long ago wearing her favorite black and white dress. Beca didn't dress up too much. She put on a pair of dark jeans with a black t-shirt and a jacket over it.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She chuckled as she looked at the two boys. Jesse was grinning from ear to ear while Benji looked a nervous wreck.

"ALRIGHT!" Jesse screeched as he threw his fists in the air. "Party time! Let's go kids!"

* * *

Almost two hours later, Jesse had gotten Benji three beers, and random shots of anything that the bartender gave them, while for every shot that Benji took, Jesse took the same one. Beca settled on one beer and that was it for the night, considering that she would be driving the two boys home later on.

They were all having a great time. Sitting around and just talking like three good friends, only two of them were wasted. Suddenly, Jesse stopped in the middle of his sentence and leaned his head to the right slightly.

"Wha-"

"SHHH." Jesse put up his hand to Benji as he tried to ask him what he was saying. "I heard somebody say Chloe's name." Beca and Benji looked at each other confused and then back at Jesse.

"Jesse there's hundreds of thousands of 'Chloes' in the world. It's possible they weren't talking about _our_ Chloe."

"_Yeah man, I tried hooking up with her a couple of years ago at Barden, but she turned me down_..."

The three turned their heads to the direction of the voice. At the table next to them were two guys sitting. Beca didn't recognize them, but they both looked like douchebags.

"Ohhhh really now?" Sung Jesse. Beca didn't respond. She just shook her head and turned herself back towards Jesse and Benji, trying to ignore the two guys.

"Bro, isn't she gay?"

"Yeah, but could you imagine hooking up with that?" Beca was fuming. She was gripping the table and biting her lip, trying not to lose it. "She's hot. Nice ass." Jesse got frustrated and stood up. He walked over to the table where the two guys were talking and calmly spoke.

"Hey man, Chloe's my friend's girlfriend and my friend and we're sitting right here, could you not talk about her like that?" The guy who had degraded Chloe looked over to the table next to him at Beca.

"Are you serious?" He raised up his beer and smiled at Beca. "You are the luckiest girl ever for having the opportunity to get to have sex with that. That bitch is banging!"

That was it for Beca. She immediately stood up and attacked the man. She got in a few good punches before Benji and Jesse could pull her away. When they yanked her back, she moved her hair out of her face and looked down at the man.

"My girlfriend is not 'hot' or 'banging', she is beautiful and she is more than just a girl that you could hook up with. Guys like you are the reason that girls are gay, but even if Chloe were straight, she would never even think about going near a physically repulsive reprehensible jackass if she were blind and desperate!" She finally broke free of Jesse and Benji's grip and grabbed her jacket. "Don't EVER degrade my girlfriend again." And with that, the three of them walked out of the bar and to the car. On the way, they laughed and talked about what had happened and how much of a badass Beca was. When they got back to Benji's house, she felt a sharp pain in her hand as she put the car in park. She winced at the feeling.

"What's wrong Bec?" Jesse asked. Beca reached up and turned on the overhead lights in the car. Her hand was red and bruised. "OH SHIT. Look at you, little scrapper!" Jesse laughed.

"Damn, you need to ice that." Added Benji. Beca leaned back in her seat and groaned.

"Chloe is going to be so pissed."

"Hey! You were defending your girl's honor. That is something most men don't do nowadays. She should be happy that you stood up for her. She'd respond pretty badly if somebody was demeaning you."

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

* * *

When Beca finally got back to her apartment, she was thankful that Chloe was not back from Aubrey's parents' house yet. It was sad, because it was only nine, and she was already back from celebrating Benji's birthday. Even though Benji was secretly glad that he was done drinking, she still apologized for leaving after only a couple of hours. She went inside the apartment and put some ice on her hand for a while before going to bed. She woke up again when Chloe got back, and the clock on the bedside table read that it was 10:30.

"Sorry for waking you up babe." Said Chloe as she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a t-shirt. She took off her dress and put on the shirt before crawling in to bed next to her girlfriend. She kissed the side of her head and lied down, putting her arm around the smaller girls waist.

"Goodnight Chloe."

"Night Beca."

* * *

The next morning, Beca hoped that she would wake up before the older girl did, but when she woke up, Chloe was returning from the kitchen with a glass of water. She went back to the bed and lied on her side, facing a smiling Beca.

"So, you got back before I did last night. Did Benji really hate it that much?" Chloe asked laughing as she reached to grab Beca's hand. Beca had forgotten about her incident until she felt her girlfriend's hand touching it and she cringed again, feeling the pain of the bruises. Chloe, looking confused, lifted Beca's hand and gasped.

"BECA. What the hell happened?" Beca flinched at how alarmed Chloe was.

"We were at the bar and there was this guy who was sitting at a table next to us. He was saying all of this stuff about you and Jesse asked him nicely to stop, but he didn't."

"And you lost your temper?"

"Yeah…" She looked at Chloe, as if she was expecting a reaction out of her, but she wasn't sure what it was. Chloe looked in to her eyes smiling for a moment before smacking the brunette's hand causing her to yelp in pain.

"Beca Mitchell, I love you but you are stupid."

"You have a funny way of expressing love." Beca replied, holding her hand. Chloe gently grabbed it and brought it to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Well damn, if you keep doing this, you're gonna get yourself beat up or something, and is that really going to be worth it?"

"For you? Yes. Always." Chloe, stopped and looked at Beca, realizing that she was completely serious, and she became overwhelmed with happiness.

"Come on Rocky, let's go get you some ice."

The two girls went in to the kitchen and got more ice for Beca's bruised knuckles, and she described the events of the previous night.

"I just couldn't believe that he was saying all of those things about you, especially when Jesse told him that you were _my_ girlfriend." Beca explained as Chloe ran a cold paper towel over her hand.

"Well, all that matters is that I _am_ your girlfriend, and nothing is going to change that, unless you decide you don't want to be with me anymore." Chloe looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a playful smile.

"I just got in to a bar fight for you. You're stuck with me Chloe Beale!"

The older girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her.

"Good, because I love being stuck with you, Beca Mitchell."


End file.
